I'm Here For You
by Erucchii
Summary: Ryoma had gone into a state of depression when the disappearance of one of the British Airways airplane was announced. Will Nanjirou be able to get through Ryoma? Implied RyomaxAtobe, "kind of" father-son bonding(?)


**I'm Here For You**

**A/N: **This was supposed to be Royal Pair fanfic. But somehow it turned into a fic about Ryoma and Nanjirou instead. I wasn't supposed to be writing this, but I just had to. Besides, I am currently procrastinating on studying. I'm supposed to have a short test tomorrow, but I haven't read the materials yet *shot* I really don't know anymore haha... Anyways, yeah, so this is kind of based on a true story...only, it didn't happen to British Airways but **Malaysia Airlines. **Malaysia is my country, but their investigation skills are really... *sigh* Thank god for outside's help. Anyways, hope people will enjoy this, even if it doesn't really make sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and the family room was dimly lit. Ryoma was sitting in the middle of the three-seated couch, and the television was turned to CNN channel. The dinner his mom set for him on the coffee table hours ago was left untouched. His hair was disheveled, as if he had not even washed up for the day. There was only one thing on his mind; the fate of the passengers on British Airways flight from London to New York.

There was a sound of someone sighing as that person took a seat next to him. "Brat, Keigo wouldn't want you to be like this. At least go and wash up, your mom's worried about you." Nanjirou couldn't bear watching his son wasted away too, but he wouldn't say it out loud in front of Ryoma. It had been a week since the flight was reported missing, an hour after it was supposed to land.

He gave no response, and continued to stare at the television screen. Nanjirou took the television remote and turned it off, causing his only son to glare at him. "Put it back on."

Nanjirou shook his head. "At least go and wash up first, even if you refuse to sleep. And eat. The news will still be there when you're done." Ryoma's glare intensified but his dad wouldn't budge.

In the end, he said, "Fine," and stood up, making his way to the bathroom.

Nanjirou, on the other hand, took Ryoma's food and made his way towards the kitchen to reheat the food. While waiting for the food, he sat on the counter's chair, his face buried in his hand. Ryoma hadn't done anything wrong to deserve this. So why does this had to happen to him?

Despite how he acted, Nanjirou knew his son really well. So, he knew that Ryoma is blaming himself over Keigo's fate, especially after the phone call from Keigo's mother. She had never blessed Ryoma and Keigo's relationship in the first place, and she used that to increase Ryoma's guilt.

* * *

Ryoma stared at his own reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were sunken in, and his eyes were red and puffy. He knew that his parents were really worried about him because of this, and so were his friends. But he couldn't help it. After all, if it weren't for him, Keigo wouldn't be on that flight at all.

Atobe Catherine, Keigo's mom, was right to blame him. Because the Atobe family's airplane was under maintenance and Keigo insisted to be in New York for his birthday, the proud young man decided to take the commercial flight instead. And now Keigo was missing.

The investigation was still ongoing, and they still didn't know what happened to the plane, or why it disappeared. Many theories had been made, and just thinking about them made Ryoma dropped on the tiled bathroom floor. He really wished that it were because there was someone else on the plane, and had cut off the plane's communication and diverted in somewhere else, keeping it off the radar. Because at least, that meant Keigo would still be alive. If the plane crashed… Ryoma couldn't finish that thought, as he started to break down again.

* * *

Nanjirou's heart clenched when he heard his son's sobs. He was going to check on Ryoma, but when Ryoma started crying, he just sat outside the bathroom, leaning against bathroom door. He knew Ryoma hated it when someone saw his weak side, so he didn't make his presence known.

However, tears rolled down his face at Ryoma's silent sobs. If Ryoma were like anyone else, he would have stormed into the bathroom to comfort him. But because it's Ryoma, he just waited silently for him outside.

Moments later, the sobs died, and replaced by the sound of the shower. That was his cue to return to the kitchen. He couldn't return to his bedroom, knowing if he left Ryoma to his own devices, that brat would continue watching the news with hopes that new discoveries were made instead of eating.

He sat at the kitchen table, with a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. Across from him was Ryoma's reheated dinner. He wasn't as young as he used to be, so he was often tired. Slowly, without realizing it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ryoma, fresh after the shower and dressed in his pajama, went to the family room. He was about to turn on the television when he saw his father, who had fallen asleep in the kitchen. A feeling of guilt washed over him at the sight. So, instead, he took his blanket from the couch and walked towards his dad.

After covering his dad with the blanket, he sat across his dad and ate his dinner. He knew how much his dad loves him, despite not showing his affections directly. It made him feel guiltier on making his parents worry during the past week. He was worried about his boyfriend, but because of that, he made others worried about him too.

He took his dad's opened hand, and gently squeezed it, careful not to wake him up. After thanking him for worrying and promising not to go overboard anymore, he let go of his dad's hand and took the dishes to the sink. He then returned to the family room, and turned on the television.

Nanjirou woke up around three in the morning. He was surprised at first when he saw he was covered with a blanket, but then smiled when he realized whose blanket it was. Noting that Ryoma's dinner was no longer on the sink, and dirty dishes was stacked on the sink; he went to the family room.

At first, he thought Ryoma would still be watching the news, eyes glued to the screen. But when he went closer, he was glad to see Ryoma has fallen asleep. Ryoma had went six days without sleeping, not wanting to miss any new discoveries.

He placed the cover back on Ryoma, and left the television on knowing it'll make Ryoma feel better. Then he did something he had not done since Ryoma was a toddler; he kissed Ryoma's forehead. Of course, he knew his twenty year-old son would send him a death glare if he knew. After making sure Ryoma was comfortable, he returned to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I guess they are not really in character, since I just write this without thinking it through. But I hope readers will still review and give me feedbacks, please? xD


End file.
